Just Have A Little Faith
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: Set during season three. This is what I think happened to L.J. and Sara during season three. Mostly in L.J.'s P.O.V.
1. Day One

Just Have A Little Faith

L.J.'s P.O.V.

I turned around and someone covered my mouth with there hand, then everything went black….

PBPBPBPBPBPB

When I woke up my hands and feet were tied up and I was in a room with two beds. The only other person in the room was a girl who had dark red hair and kind eyes.

I could hear faint yelling, probably a few rooms away but other than that, it was completely silent.

I didn't know whether to talk to the girl or not, I still have no idea whats going on but you never know who you can trust these days.

"Hi," I started.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah… um, I'm don't mean to be rude or anything but uh... who are you?"

"My names Sara Tancredi, how about you?"

"L.J. Burrows." for some reason when I said this her eyes went wide. "What?"

"You're Michael Scofield's nephew." she frowned.

"Yeah, I am. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah I do. I just can't believe they would sink so low. I mean your only sixteen and-"

"Wait! How do you know how old I am? How do you know my uncle? Who are you?!" I know I really shouldn't be yelling at this girl but I'm confused and upset.

She smiled. I really couldn't find anything to smile about in this situation but I guess she has.

"You're just like your dad." she said. "And to answer your questions, I'm your Uncle's girlfriend, and he's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, sorry for snapping at you." I blushed.

"That's okay, I would've snapped at me too." This time we both smiled.

"So, do you know whats going on?" I asked.

"Honestly, no. I don't."

"Okay so-"

I was interrupted when the door opened and a girl with shiny black hair walked in with a grin on her face which told me which side she was on.

"Your awake," she said looking at me. "I need you to make a phone call for me."

PBPBPBPBPBPB

"Ya." Lincoln, my dad, answered.

"Dad, its me"

"L.J. where are you?"

"I'm in Panama"

"What? How'd you get this number?"

"I ran into Sara, she got your number from the consulate. Dad-"

"L.J. I can't hear you"

"Dad. Do this. Meet us at the restaurant in the Garfield Price Building at the top."

"Garfield what?"

"8:30."

The girl with black hair told me to hang up; she had a gun, so I couldn't say no.

"Good," she said grinning. "Now I need one more favour."

"Would you mind explaining where I am and what I'm doing here first?!?"

"We need you for …. Insurance."

"Insurance for what??

"If I were you, I'd stop asking questions and do what we say."

I sighed and looked down, I don't think I've ever been this confused in my life.

"Good," she said. "Now I need one more favour."

"What is it?"

"Follow us." So I followed her and another guy with a gun, and went into the next room. Sara was already in there tied to a chair with duck tap over her mouth. Her head was hanging, but threw her hair I could see a long cut up the side of her face. My heart began to race; _Did they beat her? How bad did they beat her? Are they going to beat me?_ The guy with the gun forced me into another chair. It was set in front of a camera and another guy, dressed in all black with a gun was standing beside my chair. He pushed a newspaper into my hands and when I looked down at it he grabbed me by my hair, pulled my head up, and said:

"Talk."

PBPBPBPBPB

"We have a lot to discus. Specifically your brother." Gretchen said talking another sip of her martini.

Lincoln walked back over to the bar and Gretchen slid a phone across the bar.

"I suggest you talk to him."

"Whats this?" He asked, holding up the phone.

"Your brother has quite a history of prison escapes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Well, I'll get strait to the point. We need Michael to break out another Sona inmate, his-"

"Wait. Why would he break someone out for you?"

"Why don't you take a look at the video in that phone, that'll answer your questions." She paid the bartender and walked out of the bar.

Lincoln's brow furrowed as he took a seat and opened the only video.

"_Dad."_

Lincoln's eyes widened. His breathe caught in his throat.

"_Dad I'm so sorry. They got me and Sara."_

He froze. This couldn't be happening.

"_Dad, do what they want. Dad Please." _

The video ended but it replayed and replayed in his head a thousand more times.

They had his son. What was happening to him at this very second he didn't know. All he knew for certain was he couldn't let them get away with this.

PBPBPBPBPB

A/N

Okay. So there's chapter one. I'm really excited about this story and can't wait to start chapter two.

Please R&R!

HollyJonas101


	2. Day TwoThree

Just Have A Little Faith

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was just my first month of high school and I had a ton of homework. Any way I hope you like this chapter.**

Day Two

I opened my eyes the next morning hoping the previous day had been a bad dream. I hoped that when I woke I would be in the nice warm bed in Jane's guest room. I would already be able to smell the breakfast she had cooked for me.

But I wasn't that lucky.

When I woke up I was in a small room with my hands and feet tied. I got to sleep on a bed but it was hard as rock. I didn't get to smell a good breakfast, instead I was greeted with the smell of sweat and dried blood.

I shuddered as I turned on my side. Sara was lying in bed starring at the ceiling. There wasn't only one cut on her face, she had two big deep cuts. She had three purple and black bruises: one on her left eye, one on her forehead and one on her chin.

"Hi," I greeted, I would've said 'Good morning,' but I didn't figure that that saying fit our situation.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" she offered a small smile.

I smiled back, "I think that that is the most uncomfortable bed I've ever sleep on, and I've slept on a prison bed."

Sara chuckled and sat up.

"Umm, how'd you get the cuts on your face?" I asked. Sure, I was scared incase the answer isn't one I want to hear, but I need to know whats going to happen.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ummm, ok," I replied.

"So, why don't we just talk about normal things? Like, do you have any stories about Michael or Lincoln?"

"Oh I have some good ones…"

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sara and I had shared stories for half an hour until the door slammed open and Gretchen walked in.

"Come with me." She said to Sara. She hesitated before following Gretchen out of the room.

That left me and my thoughts.

But one in particular stood out in my mind. I couldn't get one thought out of my head. One simple thought.

'_Why?' _

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

I laid down on my bed, Sara still hadn't come back. It's been about twenty minutes and I haven't heard a thing.

I wondered what dad's doing right now, or Uncle Mike? Do they know I was kidnapped? Does Jane? Are they going to come after me? Is Sara-

A scream interrupted my thoughts. I sat upright. The screaming hadn't stopped. It must've been Sara. She screamed again, and I knew I had to do something. I stood up and fast walked to the door of the room. It was locked but I pounded on it and jiggled the door knob, I kicked and banged against the door but it wouldn't budge. Nothing worked.

Until someone opened the door from the other side, it was a guard.

"Shut up!" he yelled before hitting me across the face.

I stumbled backward and he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I sat on the rock hard bed, the screaming stopped but Sara never came back to the room.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Day Three

I woke up after only a couple of hours of sleep. Sara still wasn't back and I'm really worried.

I laid on my bed, just thinking. Well, until the door opened and Gretchen walked in. I sat up and before I could say a word she had grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

We were a couple rooms over before I saw Sara. She sat in a chair facing a window, blood stained her face, coated her hair, and soaked her clothes. She looked lost.

Gretchen forced me into another chair beside a window. As usual there were three guys in the room, all dressed in black and all had guns.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Don't talk," was the only reply I got.

Gretchen tied my hands together.

"Whats that for?" I asked. Instead of a response, Gretchen sighed in annoyance, walked to a table behind me and returned with a cloth.

"Whats that for?" I asked again.

"You gotta learn not to talk," Gretchen tied the cloth around my mouth forcing my mouth shut.

But I was shocked to see what happened next. A guard gave Gretchen a phone, she dialled a number and gave the phone to Sara. Sara had a questioned look on her face. She took the phone and held it to her ear.

I guess the person had answered because she smiled.

"Its me." She said.

"I'm tired." _'Yeah, and bloody!' _

"Where are you?" _'Where is who?'_

"As it turns out I don't appear to be going anywhere." _'Wait a minute. I hadn't even thought about that. I just assumed dad or Uncle Mike would get us out soon.'_

"Yes."

"Michael listen I-I don't want you to think like that."_ 'Uncle Mike!'_

"You have to know it's a lost cause, L.J. and I- we can see it now, its a _lost cause_. Do you understand?"

"All I can think of to help if maybe you just need more time, its like there giving you until midnight and I'm sitting at three am." _'Am I the only one lost here?'_

My eyes widened when _'they'_ pointed a gun to Sara's head.

"There saying I have to hang up."

"I love you too."

She hung up and Gretchen grabbed the phone and snapped it in half.

She then walked out of the room leaving it silent.

We sat like this for two minutes until I noticed something strange. Sara had began to slowly removed her shoe. _'Oh-no! Don't do anything stupid!' _

She slowly used her toes to pick up her shoe and threw it out of the window, breaking it.

One guard ran out the door, someone must be here. The second guard grabbed Sara roughly and dragged her out the back door. The third grabbed me around the shoulders and began to pull me out the back door, I struggled so much that the cloth around my mouth fell to the floor.

I tried to get away, but I still had my hands bound together, it was too hard to get away.

But I struggled harder when my dad burst threw the main door.

"Dad!"

His eyes widened when he saw me and he stopped for a second. I wanted to scream at him to help me and not just stand there. Before I got the chance, a guard had come from behind dad and pushed him into a table sending both dad and the table to the floor.

I kept struggling but was still pushed out of the back door, I was forced down old, wooden steps and I saw Sara with a guard right ahead of us. Sara was forced into a white van, and I knew I was next. Dad came running down the stairs and towards us. But he was too late. The guard gave one final push and I fell to the floor of the van. It started moving before the door was even shut. A guard pulled out his phone, dialled and said: "He made a move, Burrows made a move."

"About two minutes ago, we're heading to the shack now."

And he hung up.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPB

When we arrived at the 'shack' Sara and I were pushed into a room much like the one we stayed in before. It had too small rock hard beds, a night table and two chairs.

We stood for a few seconds, not knowing what we were going to say to the other when the door burst open. Gretchen stormed in with rope in her hand.

"Sit down," she said to us. We each sat on a chair, thinking it was better to follow orders.

She came over to me first, tied my hands and feet to the chair so tight I couldn't move an inch. Next she did the same to Sara and without saying a word, she left the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I figured that since dad did what he did, we would be hurt or- dare I say it- killed.

Suddenly I felt tired, so I closed my eyes, head leaning against the wall and drifted off to sleep…

PBPBPBPBPBPB

_BAM!_

I woke with a jolt. The door had slammed- and I mean _slammed_- open and a _very_ angry Gretchen stormed in.

"What's going on?" I asked terrified, she had a black bag with her and I was horrified at what could be in it.

She put the bag on the floor and pulled out a white jug, a knife and a white garbage bag.

She took the white bag and placed it on the floor infrount of Sara.

"I'm teaching your father a lesson."

'_Oh-no!'_

"No-No please no!" Sara screamed. Gretchen took out the knife forced Sara's head down and I shut my eyes.

A loud scream filled the room and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Suddenly the screaming stopped I opened my eyes, I saw blood and skin all over the floor, right beside my feet.

That was all I saw or heard, because the next thing I knew, I had fallen unconscious.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for not updating faster but I wrote a long chapter because I haven't updated for so long. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. **

**Please review! It'll make me sooo happy!! **

**HollyJonas101**


End file.
